Más allá del odio
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Decir "Me gustas" es más complicado cuando no solo los une el amor, sino los malentendidos y el miedo a ser rechazados, incluso el odio puede llegar a convertirse en una sombra. Fanfic de TVXQ. Changmin x Junsu (MinSu)


**Más allá del odio**

Por Arashi Sorata

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Parejas: Changmin x Junsu

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

"Me gustas" Dos sencillas palabras que son comúnmente más difíciles de pronunciar de lo que la mayoría puede suponer, y es que éstas 2 sencillas y a la vez complicadas palabras se pueden llegar a convertir en un punto medular entre la relación de 2 individuos, porque aquellas 2 palabras juntas engloban un sinfín de sentimientos y emociones que por lo general se han ocultado durante determinado tiempo, lo cual nos lleva a la simple conclusión de que si antes no se habían pronunciado es porque otra situación aún más difícil que el solo hecho de confesarse se ha presentado durante todo el tiempo en que aquella confesión no se llevó a cabo. Para el común de los mortales puede ser algo mucho más simple que la explicación anterior, pero para Shim Changmin todo resultaba ser mucho más complicado, porque aquel "Me gustas" no iba dirigido a alguien común, esa terrible y a la vez hermosa confesión iba dirigida hacia la persona que en términos sencillos pero determinantes podría denominarse "enemigo", así es, a Changmin le gustaba alguien a quien fácilmente podría llamar enemigo, y no porque realmente lo fuera, sino porque aquella era la persona que más se asemejaba a uno. Al menor de los "shinkis" le gustaba su compañero Xiah Junsu, ambos los menores del grupo, aunque por azares y caprichos del destino, el mayor de los 2 había pasado de ser el chico carisma al tierno y lindo miembro de TVXQ, quitándolo a él del papel que durante un par de semanas le había tocado llevar, _Primer strike:_ Haberse robado su rol ¿ahora quién era él en el grupo? ¡Genial! El alto, ahora estaba marcado de por vida, todo por culpa de su compañero; pero aquello era algo que había superado después de poco tiempo, aunque después no perdía la oportunidad de restregárselo en la cara, haciéndose el ofendido, aunque realmente ya no le importaba. Después de eso todo había transcurrido de forma normal entre ellos en el grupo, hasta que fueron llevados a Japón, allá su relación se había distanciado, Changmin comenzaba a ganarse un grupo bastante aceptable de fans, recuperando poco a poco lo que en Corea le había sido negado, pero nuevamente cuando por fin estaba logrando su objetivo, a su querido compañero se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de que además de cantar excelentemente bien y de mover el cuerpo cual Dios del baile, Junsu podía ser un "buen comediante", _Segundo strike_: Llamar la atención de múltiples seguidores, y nuevamente su amigo se acaparaba los admiradores; aunque para Changmin aquello realmente no representaba un peligro, debía reconocer que estaba molesto ¿por qué alguien que no es lindo y que además tiene cara de chiste era capaz de tener tanta fuerza de atracción? ¿Acaso era un alien? Porque para Changmin en definitiva Junsu tenía cara de extraterrestre, pero de eso a ser uno la posibilidad era remota, sin embargo algo ahí no andaba bien… ¿Por qué demonios le molestaba tanto? En términos generales Junsu era bueno con él, porque se preocupaba, estaba atento a él, cuando los reflectores y cámaras se apagaban era otro hacia Changmin, Junsu era un buen hermano mayor, a pesar de las burlas, de las bromas, de los juegos de insultos y demás, se podía decir que eran buenos amigos, pero algo había en el interior de Changmin que no se sentía del todo cómodo con Junsu, el menor lo sabía, le gustaba Junsu, incluso en una ocasión había soñado que se besaban, pero solo eso, un beso, simple y sin ataduras, sin confesiones ni recelos, un beso y nada más que eso, sin embargo existía algo más dentro de su inquieto corazón…

El cielo de aquella tarde amenazaba con venírseles encima, a pesar de no estar cerca la noche, el cúmulo de nubes negras era tal que parecía más tarde de lo que en realidad era, no demoraba en llover y para mala suerte de los 5, no había actividades, por si fuera poco habían recibido una llamada minutos antes indicándoles que no salieran de casa, en las noticias habían avisado que se vendría una tormenta sobre la ciudad y ellos debían permanecer ahí para resguardarse, así que no quedaba de otra, convivir si o sí, aunque para ninguno era un sacrificio, también era cierto que a veces necesitaban un respiro de sus compañeros, algo de distancia entre los 5 de vez en cuando no era insano

¡No es justo! Quiero salir – se quejó Jaejoong de forma infantil mientras miraba el cielo a través de la ventana, dibujando un corazón en el cristal

Deja de quejarte ¿quieres? – regañó Changmin al tiempo que lanzaba una hoja de papel hecha bola justo sobre la cabeza de su compañero

¡Changmin! Niño malo – se quejó Jaejoong al recibir el ataque y no haciéndose esperar se acercó a él y le dio con el puño justo sobre el hombro

Auch, me dolió – contestó un poco molesto, lanzándole una mirada asesina, pero su compañero no reaccionó, solo se acercó de nuevo hacia la ventana

Estoy aburrido – dijo entre dientes pero nadie le prestó atención - ¡Ya sé! Juguemos algo – exclamó emocionado, mirando hacia la sala, donde solamente se encontraban Changmin y Yoochun, el menor volteó mientras que el otro lo ignoró por completo, absorto en la lectura que sostenía entre sus manos

¿A qué? – preguntó sin el mayor interés

No sé, esperaba propuestas – respondió tontamente mientras se acercaba al más alto, Changmin suspiró cansado y se puso de pie, mirando a su amigo

No tienes remedio, no cuentes conmigo – dijo tajantemente, alejándose de él y dirigiéndose a su habitación, Jaejoong lo miró marcharse y suspiró también

¡Aburrido! – le gritó desde la sala pero no recibió respuesta - ¿Y tú? ¿Tampoco cuento contigo? – preguntó caprichosamente pero de nuevo fue ignorado, así que suspiró cansado y se dejó caer en el sillón donde su compañero estaba sentado, justo al lado, sin decir nada Yoochun colocó su mano sobre la pierna de Jaejoong y le dio algunas palmadas… - Te perdono – dijo en voz baja y sin recibir respuesta Yoochun solamente sonrió

Estúpida lluvia… estúpido Jaejoong – musitó con fastidio al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la cama

¡Oye! – se escuchó un quejido cuando Changmin cayó en la cama, sintiendo enseguida que algo había bajo las sábanas de su lecho

¿Qué demonios? – se preguntó al levantarse enseguida y quitó la sábana sobre su cama, debajo estaba Junsu con cara adormilada, mirando con enojo hacía arriba, desde donde lo miraba su amigo

Podrías tener un poco más de consideración – regañó con voz floja, sintiendo que los ojos se le cerraban un poco

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó un poco molesto, aunque debía admitir que ver a su compañero ahí, acostado justo en su cama le parecía una idea endemoniadamente perversa, pero enseguida borró cualquier pensamiento extraño de su mente y jaló por completo toda la sábana, aventándola hacia otra cama

Mi cama estaba muy fría, la tuya aún conservaba calor, por eso vine – respondió inocentemente, sin percibir el sonrojo que se marcaba en el rostro de Changmin

'Si tu quieres la hacemos arder' – pensó lascivamente el menor, aunque segundos después, asustado de sus pensamientos agitó la cabeza un par de veces, dándole la espalda a su amigo – Contrólate – susurró preocupado

¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Junsu mientras se tallaba los ojos

Nada, será mejor que te vayas a acostar a otro lado – sugirió tranquilamente

También es mi recámara – observó puntualmente

Si bueno pero… olvídalo – respondió enseguida, dirigiéndose a su parte de clóset, fingiendo que buscaba algo

Está bien, me acostaré en mi cama – dijo con flojera, a duras penas se puso de pie y se dirigió a su propia cama, lanzando un pequeño jadeo al sentir la textura fría

'No pienses nada sucio' – se dijo así mismo al pensar que ese jadeo había sido demasiado sexy

Changmin-ah… - escuchó la suave voz de Junsu, volteando enseguida a verlo

¿Qué quieres? –

Tengo frío, necesito algo de calor – indicó inocentemente, sin pensar que para su compañero, aquellas palabras tenían un significado completamente distinto

¿Qué… qué dices? – preguntó nervioso, sonrojándose un poco

Quiere un abracito o un besito – se escuchó una voz desde la puerta, aquellas palabras hacen que ambos volteen hacia esa dirección, Jaejoong les sonríe jocosamente y se acerca rápido hacia la cama, aventándose sobre Junsu, abrazándolo – Yo te daré calor – dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla, pronto su amigo comenzó a forcejear para que lo dejara

¡Jaejoong! Suéltame, yo solo quería que Changmin me pasara algo con que taparme – aclaró enseguida, y aunque el aludido sabía que era poco probable que la explicación fuera otra, no puede evitar sentirse algo desanimado, hubiera sido lindo que Junsu realmente hubiera querido un abrazo o un beso suyo

No seas así, solo te quiero hacer mimos – se defendió el mayor, sonriendo infantilmente pero mirando de reojo a Changmin, quien al notarlo exclama un bufido y se cruza de brazos

Déjalo – ordenó por lo bajo pero su amigo no hizo caso - ¡Que lo sueltes! – gritó sin mayor reflexión, acercándose a la cama, sujetó a Jaejoong por el brazo derecho y lo jaló, aunque sin mucha fuerza pero logró rescatar a Junsu

¡Oye! – se quejó el mayor, sobándose el brazo

Gracias Changmin – dijo Junsu mientras se acomodaba el cabello, limpiándose después la mejilla donde su amigo lo había besado – Hoy estás más ganoso que nunca – comentó Junsu con el rostro sonrojado, mirando a Jaejoong, quien sonrió ampliamente, el menor los observó, poniéndose celoso enseguida

¿Saben qué? Búsquense un Hotel y déjense de tonterías – dijo con enojo, saliendo enseguida de la habitación, los aludidos se miraron mutuamente, Junsu se sonrojó por completo

¿No creerá que de verdad tu y yo…? – preguntó a su amigo, Jaejoong sonrió ampliamente y después se rio, Junsu se sonrojó todavía más – Que asco – expresó indignado

Nuestro pequeño Changmin, que bobo es – comentó Jaejoong, Junsu lo miró sin entender nada pero su amigo solamente rio de nuevo y salió de la habitación

Pasada una hora después de lo sucedido en la habitación, Junsu decidió tomar un baño, había estado tirado en la cama desde que sus amigos le habían dejado solo en la habitación; al salir del baño con la toalla en mano se sacudía el agua del cabello

¿Chicos? – llamó enseguida al no escuchar ruidos en la casa, el primero en contestar fue Yunho, quien se encontraba en la habitación más cercana al baño

¿Qué sucede Junsu? – preguntó indiferente

¿Dónde están los demás? – cuestionó enseguida, dando una vista general a la casa

Changmin y Yoochun fueron a caminar por el edificio, querían un poco de aire, y Jaejoong está cocinando la cena – respondió amablemente - ¿Tienes hambre? – inquirió mientras le daba dos palmadas en la cabeza

No realmente – contestó encogiéndose de hombros, alejándose poco después, Yunho lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció dentro de su habitación, sonrió y se alejó a la cocina para ayudar a Jaejoong con la cena.

Nuevamente Junsu se tiró sobre la cama, no sabía por qué, pero ese día se sentía especialmente perezoso, su mirada se paseó por la habitación, instalándose en el armario que Changmin había dejado abierto

Que desordenado, y es el primero en quejarse de nosotros – musitó al ver que el menor tenía algunas cosas desordenadas dentro de su parte de armario. Se puso de pie y se acercó ahí, no tenía nada que hacer así que comenzó a revolver, curioseando encontró una foto de él, el paisaje atrás era una playa, la recordaba vívidamente, hace algunos meses atrás habían grabado su video de Summer Dream ahí, habían terminado de grabar bastante tarde, pero luego de disfrutar en la alberca del hotel junto con sus bailarines, los 5 se habían escabullido después para estar un tiempo a solas, solían hacerlo en varias ocasiones en distintos lugares; dentro del agua jugaban Jaejoong, Yoochun y Yunho mientras que él había decidido sentarse a unos metros de la orilla, contemplándolos a los 4, pues Changmin aunque no se bañaba, estaba con los pies dentro en la orilla, tomándoles fotos; recordaba que después de unos momentos el menor se retiró, acercándose hacia donde estaba él, recordaba también haber conversado algo banal con su amigo y después ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia el mar antes de que los otros 3 se les unieran, pero no recordaba haber sido fotografiado por Changmin

¿En qué momento tomó ésta foto? – se preguntó liado, había algo en esa foto que lo hacía sentir incómodo, su expresión era muy particular y aunque sonara narcisista debía decir que se veía melancólico y atractivo, era como si el menor hubiera tomado intencionalmente un gesto así, y el hecho de que tuviera esa foto así de escondida y que justamente la haya tomado sin que él se enterara le resultaba extraño

¿Qué haces? – escuchó la voz de Yunho y rápidamente escondió la foto en la bolsa de su pantalón, volteando enseguida, sonriendo fingidamente

Solo… es que… le presté algo a Changmin y lo buscaba – respondió nervioso

¿No deberías pedírselo? Así respetas su privacidad – sugirió el mayor

Si ¿verdad? Lo siento, no le digas por favor – suplicó

Está bien… La cena está lista – dijo antes de irse nuevamente, Junsu se mordió el labio inferior y sacó la foto para verla una vez más, después se acercó a su almohada y la guardó debajo de ella. Salió de la habitación y Yunho estaba ya sentado a la mesa, Jaejoong se veía molesto

¿Qué se piensan esos dos? Ya deberían estar aquí – dijo enojado, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Yunho

No me mires a mi, no sé donde estén – respondió con una sonrisa, su amigo siempre se comportaba como si tuviera que saber todo de ellos

Eres el líder, pon el orden – bromeó al darse cuenta que estaba exagerando

Iré a buscarlos – dijo Junsu antes de su intento por tomar asiento

Si, "mi" Changmin debe estar hambriento – respondió el mayor con malicia, Junsu lo miró sin entender absolutamente nada pero por alguna razón sintió malestar, pero solamente se retiró sin decir algo más

Habían salido con el único pretexto de buscar algo de aire fresco, pero realmente habían salido para fumar sin ser regañados por Junsu, quien siempre que los veía terminaba reprendiéndolos; sin embargo estaba tan fresco y debido a la lluvia no había stalkers afuera del edificio, que decidieron quedarse ahí. Acababan de terminar una conversación sobre sus perros y después guardaron silencio por un par de minutos, sentados en unas escaleras dos pisos debajo de su departamento

¿Jaejoong y Junsu se están acostando? – preguntó abruptamente haciendo que Yoochun casi se ahogue con el humo de su segundo cigarrillo, Changmin volteó a verlo y le palmeó la espalda varias veces - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado

¿Qué si estoy bien? El que está mal eres tú… - dijo al recuperarse un poco - Pero de la cabeza ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? – cuestionó bastante avergonzado y molesto, el menor también se avergonzó un poco al darse cuenta de lo que había preguntado. Yoochun tosió un par de veces y después reflexionó un poco, dirigiendo una mirada preocupada hacia su amigo - ¿Por qué? Viste algo ¿verdad? ¿Qué han hecho a mis espaldas? – preguntó inquieto sin darse cuenta que clase de cosas estaba preguntando, Changmin no tardó en abrir ampliamente los ojos, bastante sorprendido, se quedó sin habla hasta que Yoochun cayó en la cuenta de lo que había preguntado… - Changmin yo… olvida lo que dije – se apresuró a decir, intentando marcharse, pero antes de que diera media vuelta, el menor lo sujetó del brazo

Espera… - dijo casi en un susurro, quedándose ambos en esa posición por unos momentos, sin darse cuenta que Junsu estaba ahí mirándolos, acababa justo de llegar

Olvídalo, de verdad – sugirió mientras se soltaba del agarre

No es él ¿verdad? Eres tú, estás enamorado de Junsu – interpretó el menor, su mirada angustiosa se cruzó con la de Yoochun, quien abrió amplio los ojos, sorprendido de la conclusión de su compañero, pero antes que pudiera decir algo escucharon un ruido cerca de ellos, enseguida voltearon pero no había nada ni nadie fuera de lo normal

¡¿Qué?! – preguntó incrédulo – No, te equivocas – respondió enseguida

Tu y Junsu tienen una relación ¿cierto? – preguntó abatido, bajando la mirada, no pudiendo ocultar su tristeza

Changmin… es a ti a quien le gusta Junsu ¿verdad? – inquirió asombrado, buscando la mirada del menor, quien la había bajado hace unos momentos, enseguida levantó la vista, se sonrojó por completo y asintió una vez, Yoochun sonrió, dándole después un abrazo fugaz – No te preocupes, no tengo nada con Junsu y no siento nada por él más allá de una gran amistad – respondió con una enorme sonrisa, Changmin levantó la mirada y la luz volvió a sus ojos

¿De verdad? – cuestionó feliz, su amigo volvió a confirmar con un asentimiento de cabeza… - Pero a mi no me gusta "Ese" – dijo de repente, fingiendo indiferencia, Yoochun soltó una carcajada

No hace falta ocultarlo, ya lo confirmaste, además dicen que del odio nace el amor – explicó con alegría, colocando un brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo – Felicidades –

¡Yoochun! No puedes decírselo a nadie ¿de acuerdo? – solicitó preocupado

No te preocupes, aunque no tiene nada de malo, incluso creo que deberías decírselo – sugirió enseguida

¿Pero no es raro? Ambos somos hombres y entonces ¿Él y Jaejoong no tienen una relación? – preguntó nuevamente preocupado

Para nada, ellos son solo amigos… y de lo otro ¿Qué importa? Yo tengo una relación y no precisamente con una mujer – confesó para sorpresa de Changmin, quien lo miró con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, Yoochun sonrió y le dio la espalda, comenzando a alejarse, el menor reaccionó y lo siguió, mirándolo de reojo

¿Entonces tú y Jaejoong…? –

Mejor ni preguntes – contestó rápidamente sin dejar de sonreír, Changmin también sonrió y se alejaron juntos

No podía creerlo, simplemente era inaudito ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué precisamente él? Yoochun estaba enamorado de él pero no era correspondido ¿Por qué tenía que romperle el corazón a alguien tan especial para él? Su amigo, su hermano, aquello era cruel, muy cruel. Se detuvo a 10 cuadras de su edificio, recargándose en un poste de luz donde comenzó a llorar, jamás iba a poder ver a Yoochun como algo más, y si se le declaraba no iba a saber que decir, no quería herir a alguien tan importante en su vida

No es justo, esto no puede ser – se repitió muchas veces en la cabeza mientras sollozaba, recordando después tantos momentos a su lado, cada vez creía menos que aquello fuera posible, seguramente era un error, ahora se arrepentía de no haber escuchado más de la conversación, solo había oído las palabras de Changmin y visto la reacción de asombro de Yoochun, pero nada más, no lo había podido evitar, estaba tan consternado que quería salir corriendo de ahí, tal como lo hizo, pero ahora con la mente más fría comenzaba a reflexionar sobre la situación – No debería creerlo si no escucho una confesión de él – dijo en tono bajo mientras se secaba las lágrimas

Jaejoong movía el pie cada vez más rápido, estaba enojado nuevamente, los otros 3 estaban sentados ya, mirándose de reojo unos a otros, nadie se atrevía a decir nada

¡Ya! ¿qué le sucede a Junsu? – preguntó molesto el mayor mientras se ponía de pie, dirigiendo una mirada a la puerta

Tranquilo, no debió salir del edificio – dijo Yunho con paciencia, colocando una mano sobre la de su amigo, el mayor suspiró y volvió a sentarse

Más le vale, hace frío afuera y sigue lloviendo – contestó preocupado

Lo buscaré – propuso Changmin, intentando ponerse de pie, pero Yunho que estaba en medio del mayor y el menor también colocó una mano sobre él, en el hombro

Seguro no tarda – dijo al más alto, sonriéndole

Si, es mejor esperar, así que no se desesperen – secundó Yoochun mirando a Changmin, después miró hacia Jaejoong y lo besó cerca de la boca, pronto él se sonrojó, mirando a Yoochun con asombro

¿Qué haces? – preguntó sorprendido

Tranquilo, ya Changmin lo sabe – reveló despreocupado, sonriendo ampliamente

¿Cómo? Entonces tú… - dijo Changmin mirando hacia Yunho quien pronto soltó una carcajada - ¿También lo sabías? – preguntó

Si, gracias a mí, Jaejoong se atrevió a dar el primer paso – respondió el líder volviendo a reír

Bueno, ya lo sabes… - comentó Jaejoong sonrojado, mirando hacia el menor quien no daba crédito a que hasta Yunho supiera de la relación de esos 2

Por cierto, ganaste la apuesta – dijo de repente Yoochun, poniéndose de pie para sacar su billetera y algo de dinero, dándoselo a Jaejoong

¿Perdimos? ¿Entonces a Changmin sí le gusta Junsu? – preguntó asombrado el líder mientras se ponía de pie también para sacar dinero – No puedo creerlo, que buen instinto tienes Jaejoong – observó impresionado, el mayor rio con triunfo mientras que avergonzado y molesto Changmin se pone de pie, mirándolos acosadoramente

¿Mis sentimientos son acaso una burla para ustedes? – cuestionó indignado, haciendo que los otros 3 borraran sus sonrisas, preocupado Yunho se puso de pie

Para nada Changmin, perdón, no fue nuestra intención, es que no le creíamos a Jaejoong y apostamos a que estaba equivocado, es todo – explicó para tranquilizarlo

Es cierto Changmin, perdón si te ofendimos – siguió Yoochun, mirándolo con gravedad, la menor intención era hacerlo sentir mal

Tranquilízate ¿si? Para nosotros es muy importante lo que sientas, personalmente puedo decir que me da mucho gusto que quieras así a Junsu – explicó el mayor, mostrando una sonrisa, el menor se tranquilizó un poco

Jaejoong tiene razón, no le creía, pero ahora que sé que es verdad, me da mucho gusto saberlo, espero de corazón que esos sentimientos sean correspondidos – confesó Yunho con su característica gentileza, sonriéndole al menor, Changmin le sonrió en respuesta

¿Y yo qué te puedo decir? Junsu es como un segundo hermano para mí, me daría mucho gusto que precisamente a alguien que quiero tanto como a ti sea quien está interesado en él, nada me haría más feliz que verlos juntos – expuso Yoochun con una gran sonrisa, a Changmin se le humedecieron un poco los ojos

Gracias chicos – dijo con tranquilidad, pero su corazón latía deprisa, le gustaba mucho Junsu y a pesar de que ambos eran hombres y parte del mismo grupo, sus amigos le apoyaban y animaban, solamente faltaba la cereza en el pastel y que Junsu le correspondiera como él quería, quizás la parte más difícil, ya que jamás había visto un indicio de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, detestaba esa situación, quería gritarle en la cara lo mucho que le gustaba pero sabía que esa no era la forma de hacer las cosas, lamentablemente conocía que formas no eran adecuadas, pero desconocía el verdadero método para hacerlo y tener éxito

Pasó más de media hora y decidieron cenar sin Junsu, aunque la atmósfera estaba silenciosa y hasta un poco incómoda, así terminaron y Yunho se ofreció a lavar la loza, Yoochun le siguió, dejando a Jaejoong y Changmin solos en el comedor

Estás preocupado ¿verdad? – preguntó para romper el hielo, pues de antemano sabía la obvia respuesta, Changmin lo miró de soslayo y asintió

Tengo que ir a buscarlo – dijo con tono bajo, poniéndose de pie, pero antes que diera algún paso la puerta de entrada se abrió, haciéndolos a ambos voltear hacía allá, Junsu estaba entrando, se encontraba por completo mojado pero no del todo empapado

Junsu ¡mira como vienes! – exclamó Jaejoong, acercándose enseguida a él, Changmin se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, mirándolo fijamente, sabía que no era momento para pensar en "cosas raras" pero a sus ojos su amigo se veía exquisito, así con esa ropa ceñida al cuerpo y la expresión de chico vulnerable

Estoy bien – dijo para tranquilizar a su compañero, pero Jaejoong no prestaba atención, lo revisaba a ver si tenía algún daño

Menos mal, solo estás mojado – dijo tranquilo, sonriendo con amabilidad, lo tomó del brazo y lo encaminó hacia su habitación – Necesitas quitarte esa ropa – comentó de forma maternal, Changmin los siguió con la mirada pero antes de que entraran salió Yoochun deprisa de la cocina, dirigiéndose enseguida a Junsu

¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? – preguntó preocupado, acercándose un poco más, viendo con sorpresa como su amigo retrocedía - ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó con mayor preocupación, sin despejar su vista de él

Nada – contestó secamente

Vamos para que te quites esto – ordenó Yoochun, acercándose a Junsu, intentando desabrochar uno de los botones que sujetaban su camisa, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos Junsu golpeó la mano de Yoochun y dio un paso atrás

¡No me toques! – gritó como si estuviera asustado, para asombro de todos, que lo miraban fijamente, inclusive Yunho que acababa de salir de la cocina

Junsu… - susurró Yoochun y acto seguido el aludido entró a la habitación, cerrando con fuerza la puerta, a excepción de Yoochun todos compartieron una mirada

¿Qué le pasa? – se preguntó Yunho preocupado

Debería entrar – comentó Jaejoong, acercándose a la puerta

¡No! – dijo Changmin con decisión, los 3 voltearon a verle – Voy a entrar yo – dijo con la misma determinación, Yoochun se hizo a un lado

Si, es lo correcto – lo apoyó, dirigiendo una mirada hacia Jaejoong, el mayor tampoco puso objeción, dirigiéndole una mirada al más pequeño

Changmin… - llamó Yunho, el más alto volteó y lo miró a los ojos

No hagas cosas malas – bromeó, rápidamente Changmin se sonrojó por completo, y molesto se dirigió hacia la habitación

No haré nada de lo que me arrepienta – se defendió antes de abrir la puerta

Por eso lo digo, sé que no te vas a arrepentir – especificó, sonriendo con malicia, los otros dos rieron por lo bajo, Changmin se sonrojó aún más

No digas esas cosas – dijo avergonzado, compartiendo una mirada con Jaejoong

Será mejor si salimos del departamento unos momentos – sugirió en complicidad

¿Qué? Con ésta lluvia ¿estás loco? – cuestionó Yunho cruzándose de brazos

Me parece bien – apoyó Yoochun – Estoy muy preocupado por Junsu, pero no sé por qué él no quiere verme, quizás con Changmin sea diferente y si están solos será más fácil… y no estoy pensando con la mente sucia – aclaró lo último enseguida ante la sonrisa maliciosa de Jaejoong

Pero afuera… - intentó hablar Yunho

Nada de pretextos, vámonos – dijo Jaejoong, acercándose al líder a quien lo tomó del brazo, llevándoselo en dirección a la puerta

Está bien, puedo ir solo – renegó infantilmente

Te lo encargo – dijo Yoochun, acercándose a Changmin, colocándole después una mano sobre el hombro – Trátalo bien – pidió con amabilidad, cerrándole un ojo, haciéndolo sonrojar de nuevo

Si – respondió avergonzado. Yoochun se alejó y junto a los otros dos se fueron del departamento, dejándolos a ellos dos solos, Changmin miró unos momentos la puerta antes de pasar saliva y después obtuvo de nuevo la determinación de minutos atrás – Bien, aquí voy – se animó, tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró, abriendo enseguida, su amigo se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, aún no se quitaba la ropa mojada y miraba hacia el suelo, a Changmin se le estrujó el corazón de verlo así, pero a la vez se veía tan indefenso que tenía enormes ganas de besarlo, pero se contuvo

Quiero estar solo – dijo tranquilo sin mirar siquiera quien había entrado

Todos están preocupados por ti… bueno, estamos – comentó con su mejor tacto, su amigo volteó a verlo y le sonrió - ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó mientras se acercaba

Los escuché – contestó fríamente, volviendo a ver el suelo, Changmin abrió ampliamente los ojos al entender que se refería a él y Yoochun, y a juzgar por su reacción al tenerlo enfrente intuía lo peor

Junsu, entonces tú… - intentó preguntar el menor pero antes de terminar su interlocutor asintió con la cabeza

Y no puedo creerlo, no de él… ¿por qué? – con la mirada triste sobre Changmin se llevó una mano al pecho – Nuestros sentimientos no son los mismos – dijo con mayor tristeza, desviando después la mirada. El menor no supo que decir, su corazón se volvió a estrujar, ahora entendía, Junsu estaba enamorado de Yoochun y saber que éste tenía una relación con Jaejoong le había afectado, ahora sabía que aunque le hablara de sus sentimientos él tampoco sería correspondido

No sé que decirte… - dijo apesadumbrado, acercándose hasta estar frente a él

No es necesario que digas algo Changmin – contestó Junsu

Pero… seguramente encontrarás a alguien que… - intentó animar pero fue interrumpido

Si no te molesta, quisiera estar solo – pidió con voz fría

No te dejaré – refutó el menor – Quítate eso, te vas a enfermar – regañó fraternalmente

Tu no entiendes – reclamó el mayor de los dos, el menor lo miró un poco molesto

Te entiendo más de lo que crees – declaró un poco sonrojado, Junsu lo miró atento, sintiendo pronto empatía

No sé que voy hacer, no sé ni siquiera como mirar a Yoochun a los ojos, ni siquiera sé ni puedo entender como llegó a esto, no lo esperaba de él – confesó con tristeza, después comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas, Changmin lo miró impresionado ¿qué debía hacer? Creía que era inmune a las lágrimas de Junsu, lo había visto llorar muchas veces, pero ésta vez era diferente y no era inmune, sentía enormes ganas de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de decirle que lo amaba, gritarle que al principio solo le gustaba, que con el tiempo se fue enamorando, que ahora era su vida, quería gritar que no llorara, que lo dejara estar a su lado, que le permitiera hacerle olvidar ese amor que sentía por Yoochun y que jamás sería correspondido, que él podía enamorarlo, convertirse en su todo y que lo protegería de cualquier daño. Por primera vez Changmin se daba cuenta que su amor por Junsu era más grande de lo que pensaba

Estoy aquí… - dijo con voz casi inaudible, Junsu calmo un poco sus sollozos y lo miró detenidamente unos momentos

Gracias… - respondió apenado, comenzando a limpiar sus lágrimas, sonrió avergonzado, evitando la mirada de su amigo – Perdón, no quería que me vieras llorar –

No te preocupes – dijo secamente, quería decir algo más, tenía tanto que decir y no sabía por donde comenzar, por lo que se quedaron callados casi dos minutos

Creo que si debo quitarme esto – comentó indiferente, mirando hacia su cuerpo comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, Changmin lo miró y no pudo evitar recorrer su torso y un poco de espalda con la mirada cuando Junsu se quitó la camisa por completo

Él está sufriendo y yo deseando su cuerpo, soy de lo peor – pensó avergonzado, desviando su mirada cuando su amigo volteó al sentir una sensación de que lo observaban

Changmin… - susurró dubitativo, sin abandonar su posición por un segundo, después se acercó a su parte de armario y buscó algo de ropa

Dime – respondió tratando de parecer indiferente

Nada… - respondió Junsu, terminando de quitarse los pantalones y después se colocó otra camisa seca, mientras tanto la mirada de Changmin se paseaba por las piernas de Junsu y ni que decir de su trasero, el menor sintió algo de calor llegarle al rostro y mejor apartó su mirada

¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó amablemente, recibiendo una negativa por parte de su compañero; Junsu lo miró unos momentos antes de juntar su ropa mojada y ponerla sobre una silla

Gracias Changmin –

De nada – respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Aún quieres que me vaya? – preguntó el menor, mirando detenidamente a su amigo, Junsu movió la cabeza a los lados pero no dijo nada, momentos después sintió un escalofrío y se talló uno de sus brazos con la mano… - Bien, me voy – se despidió Changmin, incapaz de hacer algo más, aunque sabía que incluso sus amigos se habían ido para que él aprovechara e intentara algo más con Junsu, lo sabía a la perfección, pero se sentía algo tímido, las lágrimas de Junsu habían tenido ese efecto en él y no estaban contempladas en su plan

Tengo frío – se apresuró a decir Junsu antes de que Changmin saliera de la habitación, el menor se dio de nuevo media vuelta y miró a Junsu, después le sonrió

¿Te alcanzo un cobertor? Espera… - contestó Changmin, dando un paso al frente para dirigirse al armario pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Junsu

No… ¿podrías?... ¿darme un abrazo? – pidió avergonzado para gran sorpresa de Changmin, cuyos ojos se abrieron de par en par, quedándose inmóvil unos momentos

Si, claro – respondió lo más natural que pudo, después de todo no tenía nada de malo ¿o si? Durante años había abrazado a su amigo numerosas veces ¿Por qué se ponía nervioso?... Changmin se acerca a Junsu hasta colocarse frente a él, sus miradas se encuentran y sin dudarlo más el menor se abraza al cuerpo de Junsu, abarcando toda su espalda con esos fuertes brazos, Junsu corresponde rodeándole la espalda baja, pegando su frente y nariz al pecho del más alto; así permanecen durante casi 1 minuto… - Junsu – murmuró avergonzado, intentando alejar el cuerpo del mayor del suyo, pero antes acerca su boca al oído de Junsu

¿Si? – cuestionó de igual manera, tímidamente

Debo soltarte ahora – confesó con amabilidad, usando un tono de voz que hace que su oyente se desconcierte, sonaba algo triste

¿Por qué? – preguntó preocupado, no entendía nada

Porque si no te suelto en éste momento… no podré hacerlo después – declaró avergonzado, esa era quizás la señal más clara hasta ese momento de que Junsu le gustaba y se la estaba diciendo a él… el mayor de los dos abre sus ojos asombrado y baja los brazos, soltándolo, al sentirlo Changmin se siente algo decepcionado, pero ya había dado 1 paso, necesitaba al menos uno más, por lo que lo suelta lentamente y colocándole ambas manos sobre los hombros se inclina ligeramente, cierra los ojos y le besa los labios suavemente, dejándolo completamente pasmado. Changmin abre sus ojos y llevando su mano al rostro de Junsu le acaricia el labio inferior con el pulgar, sonriéndole cariñosamente – Te quiero – se aleja un poco, pero continuaba mirándolo, el rostro de Junsu estaba rojo por completo y lo miraba asustado, pero no decía nada ni hacía tampoco algo, estaba paralizado – Más que eso, te amo Junsu – declaró apenado, sabía que no era correspondido, que él estaba enamorado de alguien más, pero tenía que decirlo, sentía que se ahogaba… al ver que no había reacción de Junsu, Changmin se avergüenza y desvía su mirada – Perdón – sin hacer o decir más se da media vuelta y sale aprisa de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ya fuera apoya su espalda contra la puerta y empuña con fuerza su mano izquierda – Idiota, soy un idiota… ¿qué hice? – pensó preocupado, Junsu lo iba a odiar, jamás le iba a perdonar haberlo besado, jamás iba a perdonarlo por amarlo, lo iba a odiar, tanto como el odiaba haberse enamorado así, tanto como se odiaba por haberse enamorado precisamente de Junsu ¿por qué? ¿por qué de alguien que no le correspondía? ¿por qué de alguien cuyo corazón pertenecía a una de las personas más importantes de su vida? ¿por qué de un amigo tan valioso para él? No quería perderlo, no quería que se alejara de él, pero lo había arruinado, si tan solo se hubiera declarado sin besarlo quizás Junsu no le odiaría, pero no había sido así, había tocado esos labios con los suyos… esos cálidos labios… Changmin se toca los labios con dos dedos y sonríe amargamente

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse logró reaccionar, se sobresaltó al entender por completo lo que estaba pasando y ahora estaba más confundido que antes, porque 2 de sus mejores amigos estaban enamorados de él, ahora entendía la reacción de Changmin cuando lo vio platicando con Yoochun, porque ambos estaban enamorados de él, ahora se sentía peor, no quería ser la causa de que ellos dos perdieran su amistad pero entonces ¿qué debería hacer? Porque no sentía nada románico por Yoochun, ni siquiera le provocaba algo físicamente, su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante él pero… Se tocó los labios con el pulgar izquierdo, delineando su labio inferior, sonrió cerrando los ojos

Changmin – susurró ensoñado, abriendo después los ojos, su mirada se ensombreció, le gustaba Changmin, le gustaba desde hace mucho y nunca había tenido el valor de decírselo, sabía que detestaba ser tocado por otros hombres, que siempre golpeaba a Jaejoong cuando éste intentaba hacer algo con él, sabía que Changmin disfrutaba de ver mujeres, escanearlas por completo, sabía su faceta de casanova discreto, por eso creía que nunca tendría una oportunidad con él, pero hoy todo había cambiado, hoy sabía que Changmin le correspondía, con un mínimo de probabilidad ahora era una realidad, ambos se gustaban y no solo eso, el menor había dicho que lo amaba, más feliz no podía estar… - Yoochun – dijo al recordar a su amigo, borrando la sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro ¿cómo corresponder a Changmin si Yoochun también le amaba? No podía hacerle eso a su mejor amigo, no podía romperle el corazón, mostrándole día a día su felicidad con Changmin, era tan cruel, por fin estaba seguro que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y pasaba esto, que injusto era, no podía aceptar los sentimientos de Changmin, no lo haría… - Lo siento Min – se dijo así mismo en voz baja, lo pensó unos momentos y luego decidió salir de la habitación, a primera vista Changmin no estaba ahí, suspira profundo y camina hacia la cocina, necesitaba algo de agua, pero casi al llegar se detuvo en seco, el culpable de sus pensamientos estaba ahí, Changmin sacaba algo del refrigerador, ambos cruzan miradas, enseguida el menor desvía la suya - ¿Podemos hablar? – cuestionó Junsu decidido, mirándolo fijamente, Changmin levantó la mirada y la sostuvo con la del mayor

Si – respondió secamente, saliendo enseguida de la cocina, Junsu lo vio dirigirse a la sala e inhaló y exhaló profundamente, siguiéndole; el menor se sentó en uno de los sillones y Junsu se sentó a su lado, poniéndolo un poco nervioso, él mismo lo estaba – Dime –

Lo lamento… - comenzó para infortunio de Changmin – Me halagas, en serio, pero… pero Changmin yo… – se contuvo, el menor volteó a verlo, su mirada triste, sabía lo que seguía, sería rechazado y no lo iba a soportar

No lo digas, solo olvida ¿si? Olvida todo lo que te dije, sé que no me amas – explicó con tristeza, quiso decir algo más y las palabras se le hicieron nudo en la garganta, se giró un poco más hacia Junsu y le acarició la mejilla – Dejemos que quede así y sigamos como si nada hubiera pasado – explicó convencido, sería menos doloroso para los dos

Changmin, es que yo… - intentó explicar

Lo sé, no me amas, tu corazón es de alguien más – expresó dolido, bajando sus manos hasta tomar las de Junsu entre ellas

No es eso – volvió a intentar explicar pero fue interrumpido de nuevo

Ni siquiera puedo decir nada, no soy competencia para él ¿verdad? ¿Quién se fijaría en mí? – se cuestionó más para si mismo que para Junsu, aunque sabía que Yoochun estaba con Jaejoong y no correspondía a Junsu, sabía que Junsu no se fijaría en él, después de todo con Yoochun tenía una amistad especial

Deja de decir incoherencias – contestó molesto, no había nadie a quien él amara además de Changmin, si lo estaba rechazando era para no lastimar a Yoochun, para no verlo sufrir viéndolos juntos, no por otra cosa, pero Changmin no debía enterarse que esa era su razón, aun así no quería que Changmin pensara que amaba a alguien más, mucho menos que se sintiera inferior a esa persona, quien fuera el que Changmin pensaba – No eres inferior a nadie – dijo con ternura, mirándolo a los ojos, después por segundos miró aquellos labios que antes lo habían besado y no se pudo resistir, sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó; al principio Changmin abrió ampliamente los ojos y se quedó inmóvil, nervioso, pero cuando Junsu intentó alejarse éste lo sujetó con fuerza de los hombros y lo acercó de nuevo a él, fundiéndose por primera vez en un beso, olvidándose de todo lo demás, solo estaban ellos dos ahí, acariciándose los labios mutuamente, suavemente, sus lenguas apenas se tocaban, así hasta que poco a poco el menor se detuvo, consciente por fin de lo que estaba sucediendo, se habían besado, por primera vez se habían besado, Junsu le había correspondido un beso y ahora no sabía que hacer – Changmin… - susurró Junsu, colocando sus tres dedos medios sobre los labios de su amigo y al mismo tiempo abrieron los ojos, mirándose fijamente

No está bien – dijo avergonzado, intentando girar su cabeza a un lado para evitar la mirada de Junsu, pero éste le sujetó nuevamente el rostro y cerrando sus ojos se acercó de nuevo, buscando otra vez ese manjar de labios que había probado, Changmin entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, pero ésta vez se alejó enseguida, moviendo su cabeza a los lados en desaprobación – No lo hagas, no así… - pidió con tono triste

¿Cómo? – preguntó confundido, buscando con su mirada los ojos de Changmin, pero éste se negaba a mirarlo

Por lástima, no me beses si sientes lástima por mí – explicó en tono triste pero también estaba enojado, su amigo era muy injusto en dejarse seducir por sus besos aun amando a Yoochun

Changmin ¿Qué dices? – cuestionó molesto, desde la conversación anterior no entendía el afán del menor por decir tantas incoherencias tontas

¡No te hagas el inocente! – dijo molesto, alejando bruscamente a Junsu para ponerse de pie, mirándolo con enfado y rencor, el aludido seguía sin entender, mirándolo fijamente, preocupado, intentó hablar pero fue interrumpido – No juegues con mis sentimientos… no te lo voy a perdonar – sentenció molesto, mirándolo fijo – Te odio – confesó decidido, Junsu seguía sin decir algo – Nunca debí enamorarme de ti – dijo sin pensar en nada, pero aquellas palabras hieren a Junsu

¡Idiota! Nadie te pidió amarme – respondió molesto y mirándolo con reproche – Y no me vuelvas a besar – culminó enojado, limpiándose fríamente los labios con el torso de la mano, aquella acción hace enfurecer a Changmin, quien se acerca de prisa a él y apoyando las manos sobre los hombros de Junsu lo empujó hasta acostarlo en el sillón, sin importarle que el peso de todo su cuerpo recaía en ese momento en sus brazos y por lo tanto lastimaba los hombros de Junsu, quien sin quejarse optó por mostrar una sonrisa amarga, mirando a los ojos al otro… - Desquítate… castígame si quieres ¿qué importa? Si así te sientes mejor hazlo, por favor – expresó con un gesto extraño, sonreía pero tenía los ojos llorosos y la mirada perdida, comenzaba a resignarse que jamás estaría con él, que por el bien de Yoochun, la amistad de los 5 y el propio grupo él debía renunciar a su amor por Changmin, y aunque le costara tenía que lograrlo. El menor ante esas palabras estaba realmente sorprendido, cayendo pronto en la cuenta de que sostenía con fuerza a Junsu

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo amas a él y a mi no? – preguntó desesperado, soltándolo poco a poco hasta alejarse por completo, levantándose del sillón, Junsu ahora estaba aún más sorprendido ¿de qué demonios hablaba?

Changmin no sé de quién me hablas – contestó extrañado

¡No finjas! Lo sé todo, sé de tu amor por Yoochun – confesó con enfado para mayor sorpresa de Junsu, quien no tardó en levantarse del sillón y dirigirle a su amigo una fuerte mirada

¿Estás loco? Es él quién me ama a mí – respondió bastante molesto ¿de dónde sacaba Changmin el drama de que él amaba a su mejor amigo

¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado, colocando ambas manos en su cintura

Lo sé todo, los escuché hablar. Confesó con duda, nuevamente comenzaba a reclamarse por no oír todo el resto de la conversación

Junsu, eso no… -

No lo ocultes Changmin, escuché cuando se lo dijiste "Eres tú, estás enamorado de Junsu" lo escuché claramente – explicó intranquilo, solo de recordarlo e imaginar a su amigo sufriendo por su culpa le producía un escalofrío. En cambio Changmin al escuchar esto último no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada, la cual obviamente hizo enojar mucho a Junsu - ¡No te rías! – dijo enojado

¿Cómo va a estar enamorado de ti? Si él tiene un romance con Jaejoong – cuestionó divertido, seguía sin entender del todo el malentendido; pero cuando vio a Junsu ponerse más serio entonces entendió lo cruel que estaba siendo, Junsu amaba a Yoochun y él encima le echaba en cara su relación con Jaejoong

¡¿Yoochun y Jaejoong… qué?! – preguntó aturdido y alterado, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era tan extraño, sobre todo porque si algo así fuera verdad él se habría enterado desde el principio; aquella reacción confunde más a Changmin

¿No fue eso lo que escuchaste? – preguntó completamente confundido, Junsu movió su cabeza a los lados

Cuando le dijiste a Yoochun que él estaba enamorado de mi salí corriendo – explicó con voz baja, entonces Changmin entendió que él era quien había hecho aquel ruido extraño

Entonces… ¿por qué estabas tan mal? – preguntó tranquilamente, acercándose un poco a él, mirándolo atentamente - ¿No es porque lo amas y te dolió saber que está con Jaejoong? No entiendo nada – dijo confundido

No, yo… - no sabía que decir

Amas a Yoochun ¿cierto? – volvió a preguntar, quería una maldita confirmación

¡Entiende que no! – gritó enojado y eso hace que Changmin también se moleste

No te entiendo Junsu, déjate de… -

¡Te amo a ti! – confesó decidido, ahora no había nada que se lo impidiera, le quedaba claro que todo había sido un malentendido, que no haber oído toda la conversación había traído su efecto negativo, por eso ahora tenía que ser directo y claro, decirle sus sentimientos. Changmin abrió amplio sus ojos, no lo podía creer ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

¿Qué?... Tú… ¿de verdad? – con un brillo que Junsu jamás había visto en Changmin, éste le miraba fijamente, poco a poco una sonrisa grande se formó en su rostro ¿era ese acaso un sueño?... comenzó a acercarse a él

Si tarado, estoy enamorado de ti ¿no entendiste? – aclaró con el rostro sonrojado, sonriéndole al otro, poco a poco se acercó más a él hasta que estuvieron frente a frente

¿No me estás mintiendo? – preguntó dudoso, temía que todo se tratara de una broma cruel de su amigo

¿Te parece que miento? – cuestionó seriamente y después se abrazó del cuello del más alto para besarlo, beso que fue correspondido por el menor, sujetándole la cintura con una mano… por momentos Changmin entreabría los ojos, quería cerciorarse de que Junsu seguía ahí, de que realmente fuera él y se estuvieran besando, había soñado tanto tiempo con ese momento que tenía mucho miedo de que no fuera real

Nnh – jadeó Junsu al sentir que le faltaba el aire y alejó sus labios de los labios de Changmin pero sin soltar su cuello, abrieron sus ojos y Changmin le sonrió

Eres real – dijo casi en un susurro y cerrando sus ojos de nuevo acercó su rostro al de Junsu, rozando su mejilla con la de su compañero, éste soltó el cuello del más alto

Tu también lo eres – respondió con una sonrisa

Tonto – comentó el menor, alejándose un poco para después volver a besar a Junsu, sujetando sus mejillas con las manos para acercarlo a él y volvieron a fundirse en un beso necesitado, como si tuvieran sed del otro. Ésta vez les faltó el aire a ambos y se soltaron al mismo tiempo, respirando agitados, abrieron los ojos y se dedicaron una mirada

¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – preguntó tristemente, acariciándole las mejillas, dándole después un beso en la frente

Por miedo a que me rechazaras – respondió Junsu - ¿Y tú? Jamás dijiste nada – objetó con expresión seria

No quería que me odiaras por esto que siento – explicó con gravedad, regalándole un beso en la nariz

Idiota, jamás podría odiarte – declaró con una sonrisa conciliadora, dándole un beso en el mentón – Bueno, a veces me caes mal, pero odiarte jamás – dijo con una sonrisa, intentando darle un beso en la mejilla pero Changmin se le adelantó y lo besó en los labios, lo tomó de nuevo por la cintura y volvieron a besarse, ésta vez pegando más sus cuerpos, sintiendo por completo la forma del otro, la mano derecha de Changmin bajó hasta el trasero de Junsu y le sujetó suavemente, cohibiéndose enseguida, alejando su mano de esa zona; soltaron sus labios y se miraron nuevamente, el menor notó el sonrojo en el rostro de Junsu

Lo siento – se disculpó avergonzado, Junsu movió su cabeza a los lados y le sonrió, sujetó la mano izquierda de Changmin y la colocó en su propio trasero, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin dejarse de mirar a los ojos el menor volvió a besarle los labios, alejándose solo cuando se agachó para depositar un dulce beso en su cuello, Junsu sonrió y siguiendo el ejemplo le beso justo debajo de la nuez, después otro dos centímetros debajo y un tercero en su pecho, Changmin se relamió los labios – Espera… - susurró excitado – Debemos parar – pidió con voz suave

¿Por qué? – preguntó intranquilo ¿acaso Changmin lo estaba rechazando?

Ya no podré detenerme – confesó avergonzado, Junsu también se sonrojó pero le acarició la mejilla con una mano

¿Quién dijo que quiero que te detengas? – preguntó avergonzado pero decidido, su interlocutor entendió claramente lo que trataba de decir Junsu y los ojos le brillaron

¿De verdad?... ¿quieres qué…? ¿quieres…? – preguntó avergonzado pero claramente feliz, moría por tener a Junsu en la intimidad, por hacerlo suyo; Junsu afirmó moviendo su cabeza y sonriéndole al otro, ambos estaban comenzando a excitarse, sabían que no se podía quedar todo así

Vamos a la habitación – sugirió Junsu y enseguida Changmin asintió, quizás todo estaba pasando tan deprisa, pero habiéndose conocido desde hace años y con esos sentimientos revelados al otro, pasar a otro nivel en ese momento era casi obligado, dos hombres en sus veintes con necesidades inevitables, no había otra razón para esperar

Ven – dijo Changmin al separarse, ofreciendo su mano al mayor, Junsu la sujetó sin decir nada y lo siguió hasta la habitación, apenas cerraron la puerta el menor se acercó y lo beso en la frente, después en ambas mejillas y luego en los labios, se miraron unos momentos, ágilmente la mirada de Changmin se dirigió al cuerpo de Junsu y sin dudarlo comenzó a quitarle la camisa, tirándola al suelo después, luego hizo lo mismo con la suya, sintiendo enseguida la lengua de su amigo pasarse por su torso, se relamió los labios y le acarició la cabeza – Junsu… - susurró sigilosamente, éste miró hacia arriba, topándose con la mirada de Changmin y volvieron a besarse mientras las manos de ambos desabrochaban el pantalón del otro, estos cayeron al suelo, haciendo más fácil la acción de quitarlos, los dejaron atrás y se dirigieron a la cama de Junsu, volvieron a besarse y después Changmin se quitó la ropa interior, mostrándose desnudo al fin, completamente sonrojado Junsu lo contempló haciendo que Changmin se sintiera un poco incómodo – No me mires así – dijo avergonzado, pero Junsu solo sonrió y levantó su mirada, estaba completamente sonrojado

Lo siento – se disculpó enseguida, pero volvió a bajar la mirada un poco hacia la entrepierna de Changmin, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior. El menor sonrió infantilmente y de nuevo besando a Junsu lo sujetó de la cintura y lo empujó con suavidad, el mayor se sentó en la cama y conforme Changmin se agachaba él se acostaba en la cama

Esperé tanto por esto, quiero que sea mágico – dijo con ternura, aunque sabía que quizás no sonaba tan él, era lo que en esos momentos sentía

Yo también – respondió en igual tono, llevando su mano hacia la mejilla del menor y la acarició, sonriéndole de nuevo. Changmin sonrió ampliamente antes de ponerse serio, comenzando después por besar el cuello del mayor, explorando cada centímetro de piel, jugando sus labios en la suavidad de esa cutis, bajando poco a poco hasta toparse con el pecho de Junsu, lo besó en repetidas ocasiones, dirigiendo su boca hacia uno de los pezones y tomándolo con delicadeza entre sus labios le besó, haciéndolo retorcerse un poco, jadeando cuando repitió la acción un par de veces antes de usar levemente su lengua, no deseaba torturar tanto a Junsu… - Changmin… - gimió un poco, sonriendo después, volteando su cabeza hacia atrás en un reflejo. El aludido se detuvo, miró el rostro de Junsu y eso lo excitó, así que comenzó a bajar con besos hasta llegar al abdomen, lamió un poco su ombligo y siguió bajando hasta llegar a la cintura de la prenda, bajando un poco con los dientes y depositó otro beso en la zona recién descubierta, Junsu se removió entre las sábanas y volvió a susurrar el nombre de su amante

Me encanta que digas mi nombre – declaró con excitación antes de comenzar a besar el miembro de Junsu por encima de la ropa, usando los dientes para causarle cosquillas, Junsu sonreía, entonces Changmin se ayudó de la mano y ésta le comenzó a bajar la prenda al mayor hasta dejarlo en igualdad de condiciones; el menor aventó la ropa interior y sin pensarlo dos veces descendió para besar una parte del tronco, haciéndolo jadear, sonrió al ver respuesta positiva y entonces comenzó por usar su lengua, comenzando por la punta y bajando por el tronco hasta llegar a la parte más baja del abdomen donde depositó un par de besos; Junsu jadeaba y comenzó a retorcerse cuando Changmin volvió a su miembro, recorriéndolo con la lengua, degustándolo, aunque le daba un poco de vergüenza, sobre todo porque Junsu lo observaba, pero eso no lo detuvo, por el contrario cuando éste alcanzó su erección completa comenzó por introducirlo en su boca, llegando al principio hasta la mitad, después llegando casi hasta la parte baja del abdomen, subía y bajaba, escuchando satisfactoriamente los gemidos de Junsu, se entregaba, se enloquecía, Changmin estaba haciendo bastante bien su trabajo, haciéndolo sentir un par de espasmos que lo hicieron arquearse al frente, sus manos bajaron hasta la cabeza de Changmin y le atrajeron hacia él

Aahh Changmin… - gemía excitado sin perder el ritmo, escuchaba a su vez jadear al menor, quien parecía no quejarse, quizás lo disfrutaba también, y no estaba lejos de la realidad, Changmin quería que Junsu se sintiera excitado, satisfecho, se había propuesto hacerlo gozar y lo iba a lograr. Sintió que llegaría pronto y se detuvo, retirándolo de la boca y continuó masajeando con la mano, comenzando su lengua a explorar los testículos, procurando dejar también un par de besos, avergonzado Junsu retiro su mirada y cerró los ojos, acariciando las sábanas, Changmin era realmente bueno y ahora se preguntaba si había habido alguien más además de él, de repente se sintió celoso pero intentó no pensar mucho en ello y volvió a concentrarse, abriendo los ojos de nuevo al sentir que se detenía, se topó con la mirada del más alto, Changmin se incorporó a su altura y volvieron a besarse, cuando se soltaron el menor dirigió dos dedos a los labios de Junsu y éste los separó para que el menor pudiera introducirlos a su boca, el mayor se encargó de mojarlos bien mientras el otro le besaba el cuello, el mentón, detrás de la oreja, Junsu jadeaba y Changmin sonreía al oírlo. Sacó los dedos de la boca del mayor y comenzando a besar su barbilla descendió su mano hasta empezar a introducir los mismos dedos en la entrada de Junsu, éste gimoteó, subiendo ambas manos para sujetar los hombros del menor y lo miró – Changmin… - suspiró excitado, dejando entreabiertos los labios y el otro aprovechó para apoderarse por completo de ellos mientras sus dedos entraban y salían lentamente, Junsu fruncía el entrecejo, le gustaba, obvio le gustaba pero era un poco incómodo, Changmin se dio cuenta y los sacó, mirándolo a los ojos después de soltar sus labios

¿Continúo? – preguntó preocupado, quería que Junsu se sintiera bien en todo momento; éste lo miró y le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza

Hazlo, quiero ser tuyo – dijo convencido, al oír la respuesta el otro también sonrió y descendió para besarlo suavemente mientras poco a poco comenzó a introducir su miembro, Junsu comenzó a apretar las manos en los hombros del menor y cuando éste estuvo completamente dentro soltó sus labios, lanzando un quejido, apretando después los labios, Changmin observó que su rostro se sonrojaba y al sentir que le apretaba con fuerza los hombros se preocupó

¿Estás bien? – preguntó inquieto, mirándolo fijamente - ¿Me salgo? – cuestionó preocupado, era obvio que le dolía, y si no iba a ser capaz de soportarlo prefería no hacerle daño, pero segundos después Junsu negó con la cabeza y abriendo sus ojos le dedicó una mirada

No Changmin… sigue – dijo convencido

No te quiero lastimar – contestó Changmin, acariciándole la frente y dándole después un beso en la mejilla, Junsu le volvió a sonreír, abrazándose después a su espalda le susurró al oído

Me lastimarás más si te retiras ahora – respondió sin borrar su sonrisa, ya era demasiado tarde para echarse hacia atrás, estaba ahí, en la cama con el hombre que amaba, a punto de hacer el amor

Te amo – declaró una vez más, saliendo un poco antes de volver a introducirse, con movimientos lentos comenzó su vaivén, Junsu apretaba sus labios, comenzando a acariciar la amplia espalda de Changmin, besando la zona entre el cuello y el hombro, gimiendo; el menor le embestía con cuidado, lentamente, intentando no llegar hasta el fondo en tanto el mayor no se acostumbrara, entonces dio paso al placer, los gemidos de Junsu sonaban menos dolorosos, hundiendo suavemente la yema de los dedos en la piel de la espalda de Changmin, mordisqueando su oreja; el menor escuchaba los suaves gemidos de Junsu en su oído, excitándolo más

Estoy listo… - susurró placenteramente, necesitaba un poco más. Al oír el mensaje Changmin no se hizo esperar y comenzó por acelerar sus embestidas, intentando no ser rudo al introducirse por completo… - Aaah Changmin si – gimió con fuerza, aferrándose a aquella espalda, hundiendo poco a poco las uñas en la piel del menor, Changmin por su parte bajó la mano izquierda hasta la pierna de Junsu, la flexionó y se apoyó de ella para embestirlo, empujándola hacia delante – Haaaa… aahhh! - al tiempo que gemía también lloriqueaba, le dolía pero a la vez lo disfrutaba, era un delicioso tormento, Changmin estaba llegando a zonas en su interior realmente placenteras

Junsu… ahh – continuaba sus embestidas, él también se sentía en la cima, Junsu era estrecho y eso lo enloquecía. Bajó su mano derecha hasta el miembro de Junsu y agarrándolo comenzó a masturbarlo, éste enterró con mayor fuerza sus uñas, la piel de Changmin estaba enrojecida y le dolía, pero el placer de hacerle el sexo a Junsu superaba todo, estaba por llegar pero antes que él fue Junsu quien comenzó por derramar su líquido seminal, haciendo que sus paredes anales se contrajesen, lo cual causó mayor placer en Changmin quien no pudo más y segundos después fue él quien terminó dentro de Junsu, hasta la última gota continúo embistiéndolo, sus gemidos se fundieron en uno solo y con la respiración agitada se besaron apasionadamente, usando sus lenguas sin inhibición… al terminar se miraron a los ojos y rieron un poco, hace un par de horas desconocían los sentimientos del otro, ahora se habían entregado por completo, volvieron a besarse antes que Changmin comenzara a retirarse, Junsu jadeó cuando se salió por completo

Gracias Changmin – dijo con dulzura

¿Por qué? – preguntó sin entender

Por ésta noche, por cuidarme – contestó con una amplia sonrisa, Changmin se la contestó, retirando algunos cabellos de la frente del mayor y después la besó. El menor se bajó de aquel cálido cuerpo y abrazándolo por los hombros lo atrajo hacia él cuando Changmin se acostó del otro lado, Junsu se abrazó a él, acurrucándose en sus brazos

¿Ya no tienes frío? – preguntó en broma, Junsu alzó su mirada y después le sonrió

Contigo ya no tendré frío jamás – contestó de forma épica causando que Changmin suelte una pequeña carcajada

Que tonto eres – le dijo sonriente, después se besaron por enésima vez esa noche, al separar sus labios el mayor lo miró fijamente y le acarició la cara

Y tú eres tan guapo – expresó de forma cariñosa, Changmin se sonrojó un poco

Claro que no – defendió avergonzado, Junsu volvió a sonreírle y se acurrucó de nuevo en sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos, Changmin lo abrazó con más fuerza y besó sus cabellos, cerrando poco a poco los ojos…

Algunos rumores se escucharon fuera de la habitación y eso despertó a Changmin, quien poco a poco abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Junsu sobre su cuerpo, durmiendo plácidamente, sonrió conmovido por la linda expresión de su amigo y volvió a besar sobre sus cabellos. Nuevamente se escucharon ruidos afuera de la habitación, solo que ésta vez logró identificarlos, los tres locos habían regresado ya, apurado fijó su vista en un reloj de pared que tenían en la habitación y se dio cuenta que había pasado casi una hora desde que él y Junsu habían tenido sexo

Junsu, despierta – dijo Changmin en voz baja, moviéndolo por la espalda pero éste apenas si reaccionó, así que el menor optó por arrojarlo para bajarlo de su cuerpo, lo cual le hizo despertar, su amigo le miró con molestia

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó adormilado

Ya llegaron – dijo mientras se ponía de pie, después buscó en el suelo su ropa interior y se dirigió hacia ella, Junsu reaccionó, se talló los ojos e intentó ponerse de pie cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando Jaejoong por ella

¡Te dije que no! – se escuchó la voz de Yunho quien entró tras de él. Changmin y Junsu voltearon al mismo tiempo, el menor apenas iba a caminar hacia sus pantalones y el mayor en una reacción rápida lo primero que hizo fue cubrirse con la sábana de la cintura hacia abajo

¡Ajá! ¿lo ven? Tuvieron sexo – dijo Jaejoong feliz mientras miraba a Yunho, después volteó hacia la puerta y vio a un avergonzado Yoochun que no se atrevía a entrar a la habitación

¡TARADO! – gritó enojado Changmin, mirando a su amigo de forma acusadora, pero Jaejoong lejos de sentirse mal suelta una carcajada

Ey Chunnie, nos ganaron – comentó sin vergüenza, en cambio Yoochun entró enojado para taparle la boca a su amante

Por Dios – dijo Yunho con voz baja, después se tapó los ojos al ver el panorama general de la habitación

¿Qué hacen todos aquí? – preguntó molesto Junsu, dirigiendo su mirada a Jaejoong

Hicimos una apuesta, yo les dije que hoy mismo se acostaban pero no me creyeron, Yoochun dijo que mañana lo harían y Yunho que esperarían hasta que fuera el momento indicado – se rio de lo último – Pero es obvio que yo gané – culminó con felicidad, estirando su mano hacia los perdedores, Yoochun y Yunho se miraron resignados

No me importan sus apuestas tontas, sálganse – regañó Changmin notoriamente sonrojado, Junsu también estaba enojado

Que humor – se mofó Jaejoong, tomando a Yunho y Yoochun por los brazos, sacándolos de la habitación, Changmin y Junsu suspiraron y se miraron mutuamente

Que vergüenza – dijo Junsu con una sonrisa tímida, Changmin se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios, cuando se separaron ambos voltearon a la puerta al sentir que les miraban, y en efecto estaban los tres mirando atentos, Jaejoong sonreía ampliamente

Bola de… - enojado Changmin se acercó a ellos y le dio un manotazo en el brazo a Jaejoong pero cuando éste se mofó se fue corriendo para que Changmin lo persiguiera, Yunho se les unió y Yoochun se quedó ahí, miró después a su amigo

Entonces tú y Changmin… - dijo con una sonrisa

Y tú y Jaejoong – contestó un poco enojado, Yoochun entendió que estaba molesto por ocultarle algo así

Lo siento – se disculpó avergonzado – No sabíamos si iba a funcionar, no quisimos hacerlo público con ustedes, solo Yunho lo sabía – explicó tranquilamente

Ya pasó – contestó volviendo a sonreír, Yoochun también le sonrió, momentos después entró Changmin apresurado al darse cuenta que su amigo no había seguido el juego, Yoochun se dio cuenta y se rio

Tranquilo, estamos conversando – explicó aunque no debía explicar nada, aun así el menor se acercó a Junsu

No importa, debemos oficializar esto – contestó para desconcierto de todos los demás, entonces Changmin se puso de rodillas frente a Junsu y lo tomó de ambas manos – Junsu ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – preguntó en tono solemne, Junsu se sonrojó completo

Tonto, eso debiste decir antes de aprovecharte de mi cuerpo – dijo con timidez causando que todos se rieran, Changmin se rascó la cabeza avergonzado

Lo siento – se disculpó agraviado, pero Junsu sonrió y se agachó para darle un beso en los labios

Si quiero – respondió después, abrazando a Changmin pero al hacerlo se le resbaló la sábana y mostró su desnudez, los otros tres lo miraron y Yoochun no tardó en taparle los ojos a Jaejoong pero éste enseguida se opuso, mientras que Yunho se volteó hacia otro lado, Changmin colocó ambas manos sobre el miembro de Junsu y miró hacia Yoochun

Tu tampoco veas – regañó receloso pero éste solo se rio

Lo he visto muchas más veces que tú – se mofó divertido para enojo de Changmin

No estés tocando delante de todos – reprendió ahora Junsu, agarrando la sábana para taparse de nuevo - ¡Sálganse todos! – gritó enojado mientras señalaba la puerta

Esta bien – dijo Yunho, quien era el qué más deseaba salir de esa habitación

¿Por qué? – preguntó decepcionado Jaejoong, recibiendo la mirada acosadora de Changmin y Junsu

¡Que te vayas! – gritó Changmin tratando de fingir enojo pero le ganó la risa

Vamos ya… - dijo Yoochun besándole la mejilla, motivo suficiente para que le siguiera sin protestar

Está bien, pero pórtense bien, que ya estamos en casa – señaló el mayor a los dos mientras caminaba hacia atrás, siendo jalado por Yoochun del brazo. Salieron cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Changmin suspiró

Bola de locos – dijo sonriendo mientras miraba la puerta, después se acercó junto a Junsu, quien estaba sentado sobre la cama y lo besó

Estamos solos de nuevo – observó el mayor, sonriendo con malicia cuando Changmin soltó sus labios, éste enseguida se sonrojó

¿Estás loco? Están afuera, van a oír todo – explicó avergonzado pero Junsu rio por lo bajo, colocándole el dedo índice sobre los labios

Es cuestión de no hacer tanto ruido – respondió con practicidad y enseguida Changmin sonrió, era buena idea, por lo que nuevamente se preparaban para estar juntos, sin secretos ni malos entendidos, incluso como si los 3 de afuera no existiera, solo estaban ellos, entregándose al placer, entregándose al amor, dejando atrás cualquier rastro de odio

FIN

Hola! Ahora mi primer fanfic MinSu *0* gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios y mentadas de madre ja ja ja ja espero les haya gustado, ésta historia está dedicada 100% a mi amiga de Facebook MOONY PARK =D


End file.
